Transformers: Trypticon Tyrannicus
by Peter Strzelecki
Summary: Trypticon wins absolute Tyranny. Sadly, this means he is his own tyrant.


Transformers: Trypticon Tyrannicus  
By Peter J Strzelecki  
ACT I - Betrayal  
  
Narrator: (followed by corresponding imagery)  
First, for a fraction of a second, there was awareness of blackness. But before the calm of nothingness could be seized, the awareness was inverted - he became aware of himself as that which gazed upon the blackness. And this 'self,' he knew without thinking, was essentially hatred. Hatred that immediately lashed out at the blackness - tearing through it with the blinding light of the world. Trypticon had opened his eyes.  
  
Trypticon activated his optic sensors. The blackness was gone; replaced by the world. All that remained was him - hatred incarnated. Gazing at his desert surroundings, Trypticon seethed sheer loathing.  
  
Trypticon: (roaring!)  
Who dares awaken me from my slumber!  
  
In his anger, Trypticon had actually transformed from his city mode into a towering Tyrannosaurus Rex. As he looked around, he noticed that dozens of Decepticons, who had been inhabiting him lay strewn at his feet, crushed and twisted in the most horrific of ways. Amongst the dead, the wounded slowly arose, fear in their optics. One of those wounded was the Constructicon Hook...  
  
Hook:  
Lord...Trypticon...I had...no choice...  
  
Trypticon:  
You?! You dared rouse Trypticon!   
  
Hook:  
We received orders from Megatron - I warned him not to rouse you but...  
  
Trypticon: But Megatron thinks I am his dog! His lackey! His stooge! Megatron must learn to fear Trypticon!  
  
Hook:  
My Lord - we have new orders: you are to proceed to collect a fleet of oil tankers heading due...  
  
Trypticon cuts Hook off with a blood-curling roar that echoes far into the night.   
  
Trypticon: (we zoom in on his dark, brooding face)   
Megatron has gone too far. I shall execute his orders... for the last time.  
  
Meanwhile...  
Over looking the desert, high atop a plateau, Hound and Trailbreaker, both in their respective jeep and 4x4 truck vehicle modes, remain idly parked. Trailbreaker's roof mounted radar dish receiver records the last of Trypticon's words...  
  
Trypticon: (over radio)  
Prepare the Space - Sword...Megatron is about to take his...last trip.  
  
Hound:  
Well I'll be, sounds like the Decepticons might just do our work for us.  
  
Trailbreaker: You kidding me? Bad as Megatron is, at least he needs earth for energy. Trypticon's crazy enough to just liquidate the place.  
  
Hound:  
Are you saying...?  
  
Trailbreaker:  
If Trypticon takes over the Decepticons, he'll unleash a war so brutal and savage, that this planet will not survive it.  
  
Without another word, the two Autobots roll out, heading for their city. We Cut To: Hound and Trailbreaker roll into the city, and transform. We follow them into the command center, Where Optimus Prime observes numerous view screens, each mapping out a growing number of Decepticon outposts across the globe. Jazz stands to his side.   
  
Hound:  
Prime?  
  
Optimus Prime:  
The situation worsens every day. Only this week, four new Decepticon outposts have been established...  
  
We follow Prime as he indicates each one on his view screen.  
  
Optimus Prime:  
Here in the oil rich Odessa, here in the Savage Land of Antarctica, here in Persian Gulf and here on the Mediterranean   
  
Trailbreaker: (interrupting)  
Prime, Trypticon's just gotten new orders to apprehend a fleet of oil tankers...  
  
Optimus Prime:   
Who has he sent and where?  
  
Hound:   
That's just it - he's been ordered to go himself.  
  
Trailbreaker:   
Makes sense, this fleet's one of the world's biggest - it delivers oil to more than fifty different countries...  
  
Optimus Prime:   
We have no choice but to dispatch Metroplex himself.  
  
Jazz:  
Hold on - we can't be sure the Decepticons aren't monitoring us. They see Metroplex roll out, they'll know we're on to them and call off the attack.  
  
Trailbreaker:   
I don't think so.  
  
Hound:   
We overheard Trypticon planning to use this occasion to assassinate Megatron.  
  
Jazz:   
Assassinate...?  
  
Trailbreaker:  
We should just stay out of it - either way we'll be rid of Megatron or Trypticon.  
  
Optimus Prime:  
And the humans piloting those oil tankers - no. We cannot stand idly by when innocent life is threatened.  
  
Hound:   
I agree, Prime - but this could get very ugly, very soon.  
  
Optimus Prime:  
Make contact with the oil fleet - if the Decepticons want a civil war, we'll give them one.  
  
Jazz:  
What're you planning?  
  
Optimus Prime:  
Get Wheeljack and Hoist in here. We've got to work fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Next Day, somewhere out in the calm waters of the pacific, a fleet of six oil tankers makes its' way towards distant land. Suddenly, a massive star ship hovers above them, casting a dark shadow over the ocean. It is Trypticon! He activates a tractor beam that rips the ships out of the water and pulls them up towards him, until they are finally consumed into his cargo hold. Then, the lumbering Decepticon flies away, his task accomplished. We pan back down into the waters; where Sea Spray, hover boat mode, placidly floats along.  
  
Sea Spray:   
Sea Spray to Autobots - Trypticon's just taken the bait!   
  
Above Sea Spray, a squadron of fighter jets, led by a Concord jet, streaks after Trypticon.  
They are the Arialbots. The Concord, Silverbolt, responds...  
  
Silverbolt:   
Silverbolt here - we're tailing him!  
  
Air Raid: (F-14 fighter)  
Happy fishing, Sea Spray!  
  
The Arialbots fly off into the horizon, leaving a happy Sea Spray to his ocean.   
  
Many thousands of miles away and a few hours later, somewhere in the Tropical rain forest of Brazil, Trypticon lands in a clearing. Megatron, Soundwave and the Constructicons greet him. Ratbat is perched on Soundwave's shoulder.  
  
Megatron:  
Excellent - right on time. I assume you have the oil tankers?  
  
Trypticon: Yes, Lord Megatron.  
  
Ratbat: (with all of his jealousy over Trypticon's recent promotion to his former position)  
He lies! I detect no crude oil in his cargo hold!  
  
Trypticon's short temper snaps and he transforms into his gigantic T-Rex form!   
  
Trypticon:  
Insolent pest! Dare you question me! I have acquired more fuel for the Decepticon cause than you could have ever dreamed of during your miserable tenure as Earth force Commander!  
  
Ratbat:  
Negative. My calculations indicate that you have used far more fuel in to power your senseless tantrums!  
  
Megatron:  
Enough! Where are the tankers!  
  
Trypticon growls and opens a smaller cargo compartment in his tail. The oil tankers all slide out, held in place by massive clamps within the bay.  
  
Trypticon:   
As promised - the Tankers.  
  
Ratbat:   
You micro-brained moron! Those Oil Tankers are empty!  
  
Megatron:  
What?  
  
Scrapper walks over to a Tanker, scanning it.  
  
Scrapper:  
My sensors confirm Ratbat's allegations.  
  
Hook: (taking glee out of his cruel commander's embarrassment)  
What's more - the material these ships were built out of is fairly crude - even for earth standards.  
  
Mixmaster:  
Yeah, looks like somebody pieced these suckers together in the last minute!  
  
Megatron:  
The Autobots! They've created decoy ships!  
  
Ratbat:   
Hah! And they didn't even bother filling them with oil - gambling that Trypticon would be too stupid to actually scan them!  
  
Trypticon:   
Trypticon is not stupid!  
  
Ratbat:   
According to my calculations, Trypticon's failed mission expended 979 Astro-liters of fuel for a net gain of ZERO!  
  
Megatron:  
Trypticon you idiot! You've set us back!  
  
Soundwave:  
The real oil tankers must still be headed for their destinations...  
  
Megatron:   
Send Laser Beak to scout for them - as soon as their found, Dispatch Trypticon to seize them!  
  
Trypticon:  
No. No one will dare "dispatch" Trypticon ever again!  
  
Megatron:   
What?  
  
Trypticon:  
Constructicons, merge into Devastator!  
  
The Constructicons do as told, combining right in front of the startled Megatron.  
  
Trypticon: Now - destroy Megatron!  
  
Devastator raises his rifle, aiming at the shocked Megatron. But, suddenly, the giant Constructicons swivels around and fires at Trypticon, grazing him!  
  
Devastator:   
Trypticon is a fool if he thinks Constructicons turn on Master Megatron!  
  
Trypticon, having had more than enough, roars in rage and pounces on Devastator, knocking him into pieces!  
  
Megatron:  
Trypticon - stand down! Immediately!  
  
Trypticon:  
No one orders me!  
  
Trypticon lumbers forward, knocking Megatron to the ground! He grabs the Decepticon commander, holding him up in his massive claws, chuckling!  
  
Megatron:   
Soundwave! Help me!  
  
Soundwave takes two paces back, not sure what to do. He draws his weapon, but Trypticon merely turns and fires a series of missiles from inside his jaw, blasting Soundwave away!  
  
Trypticon:  
No one can help you now, Megatron!  
  
Megatron:  
Release me Trypticon! Release me or suffer my wrath!  
  
Trypticon: (taking out the Space Sword)  
I was going to use the Space Sword to transport you to another world, far from here...  
  
Trypticon slashes space/time itself with the sword, opening a portal.  
  
Trypticon:   
But you don't deserve that kind of mercy!  
  
Megatron:  
No!  
  
Trypticon:  
You were a fool to ever think you could control Trypticon!  
  
Megatron screams in helpless anguish as Trypticon throws him into the portal, vanquishing the Decepticon leader into the abyss! His rebellion complete, Trypticon turns to the remaining Decepticons who are slowly picking themselves off the ground.  
  
Trypticon:   
Dare any of you oppose me now?  
  
The Decepticons look to one another, somewhat despondent. Finally, they resign themselves to their fate.  
  
Hook: Long live Trypticon - new leader... of the Decepticons.  
End Act I  
  
  
ACT II - The One and the Many  
  
Death hangs in the air. Small fires slowly die out, as there is nothing left to be burnt. This is - or was - the Statgar Electric power plant, southern Norway. Now it, and the surrounding area have been reduced to ashes. Ironhide and Ratchet, van and ambulance modes, roll up to the desolate scene and transform.  
  
Ironhide:  
Leaking lubricant! This is the third one just this hour!  
  
Ratchet:   
And again, we're too late.  
  
  
  
Ironhide:  
Ironhide to Autobot base - same story - the power plant is gone and no sign of Trypticon.  
  
Ratchet:  
No sign of survivors either.  
  
Ironhide:  
Roger - base says to get back to the shuttle and continue pursuit.  
  
Ratchet:   
Pursuit? All we do is follow in his wake of destruction! We have to stop him!  
  
Cut To: Autobot city, the command room. Optimus Prime confers with Trailbreaker and Jazz.  
  
Trailbreaker:  
So, Trypticon's been on a rampage for three days straight now.  
  
Jazz:   
He doesn't even attack for fuel - he's only interested in carnage.  
  
Trailbreaker:   
True - he's got the other Decepticons collecting energy to feed his destructive behavior.  
  
Optimus Prime:   
This must stop. Metroplex will have to be dispatched.  
  
Jazz:   
It's just too simple - there's more than meets the eye here. This is a trap of some sort.  
  
Trailbreaker:   
From what we've seen of Trypticon, he's not smart enough to trap a mouse, let alone us.  
  
Jazz:   
I'm not talking about Trypticon. You really think some of those other Decepticons are happy under his command?  
  
Optimus Prime:   
What are you suggesting Jazz?  
  
Jazz:  
I wouldn't put it past Soundwave or Ratbat to be planning on vanquishing Trypticon and Metroplex somehow.  
  
  
Optimus Prime:  
Perhaps. But we cannot allow Trypticon's rampage to continue unchecked.  
  
Jazz: We don't have to...  
  
As we pan out of Autobot city, we see Laser Beak, hawk mode, flying away.  
Meanwhile, Trypticon, star ship mode, lands in the jungles of Brazil, where Octane, Soundwave and Ratbat await him. The Constructicons are also there, preparing a massive stack of energon cubes. Trypticon transforms into dinosaur mode.  
  
Octane: Your...you lunch, Lord Trypticon...  
  
Trypticon takes a massive bite out of the energon stack, but immediately spits it back out at Octane! He roars, enraged!  
  
Trypticon:   
Poison! You have poisoned my energon!  
  
Octane:   
No... not I, my Lord - I would never...  
  
Trypticon:   
You are the Decepticon Fueler! Only you could have done this!   
  
Octane:  
No...I...  
  
Trypticon silences Octane, blasting him into smoldering ruins! The Decepticon Fueler, barely functional, shuts down, unable to remain activated. Hook quickly drives up in crane mode, and hauls Octane's body away.  
  
Trypticon:   
Trypticon hungry! Trypticon must have energon!  
  
Ratbat:  
My Lord - it took us days to collect that stack - we ourselves are low on power...  
  
Trypticon:   
Lies! Lies! Lies! You are my new Fueler, Ratbat - you will get me energon or perish!  
  
Trypticon walks off into the jungle, leaving the Decepticons to themselves.  
  
Ratbat: (to Soundwave)  
It worked - Octane is out of the competition.  
  
  
  
Soundwave:   
The Decepticons on Cybertron remain unaware of Megatron's demise.  
  
Ratbat:   
Excellent - soon they shall learn of it - and their new leaders - Soundwave and Ratbat!  
  
Soundwave:  
Laser Beak reports that the Autobots shall dispatch Metroplex to confront Trypticon very soon.  
  
Ratbat:   
What choice have they?   
  
Soundwave:  
They suspect us.  
  
Ratbat:  
It matters little. Soon, they shall all be terminated!  
  
We pan across the jungle. Many hundreds of miles away, Trypticon seats himself on top of a huge mountain. He releases his chest - piece which transforms into his loyal cog, Servant.  
  
Servant:   
What do you wish of me, Master Trypticon?  
  
Trypticon:  
Why does it never end, Servant?  
  
Servant:   
What?  
  
Trypticon:  
Always there is someone trying to enslave me - first Megatron, now my own Troops turn on me - and the Autobots - they cannot be far behind!  
  
Servant:   
Power such as yours is always feared, but also envied.  
  
Trypticon:   
I hate them all, Servant! They do not understand! They seek power to create happiness for themselves - but there is no happiness!   
  
  
  
Servant:  
Ironic - others seek what you have, thinking it shall make them happy, and yet you are not happy because of your power?  
  
Trypticon  
Power makes one alone - power makes one unhappy! My troops do not fuel me because I am their friend, but because they fear me! My enemies are everywhere!  
  
Servant:   
But if you could make them fear you more than they envy you - they would be yours to rule.  
  
Trypticon:   
Rule? Why should I rule them? I have everything - I am all powerful!  
  
Servant:   
You are not a god sir.  
  
Trypticon:  
I need not invent mystical creatures higher than me to make me feel better because they are higher than everyone else too - I AM NATURE'S HIGHEST POWER!  
  
Servant:  
Then what do you want, sir?  
  
Trypticon:  
I do not want to be alone, Servant. I HATE myself that way more than I hate anything else.  
  
Servant:   
You are not alone sir, you have me at your side, I...  
  
Trypticon roars and Servant deactivates. Directed by Trypticon, he leaps into the air and transforms back into the monster's chest piece.  
  
Trypticon:  
You are nothing without me Servant - a mere drone! Listening to your reassuring babble only reminds me of that sad fact...  
  
Trypticon gets up and surveys the beautiful surroundings. He activates both of his missile launchers, setting them on his shoulders.  
  
Trypticon:   
In fact -nothing exists without my will! Not even this planet!  
  
Trypticon fires, reducing the area around him into a molten heap! Standing content amidst such devastation, Trypticon roars again.  
  
Trypticon:  
Why! Why can nothing ever fight back! Nothing! No one!   
  
Metroplex: (voice)  
You are wrong Decepticon.  
  
Trypticon swivels around to see Metroplex, ship mode, fly in and transform into an impressive robot warrior!  
  
Metroplex:   
I can fight back - and I will.  
  
Trypticon:   
Metroplex! I knew they would send you, sooner or later!  
  
Metroplex:  
Surrender, Trypticon - this is your only chance.  
  
Trypticon: (firing and lunging at Metroplex!)  
I can't! I can't! I can't!  
  
Trypticon's shots take the giant Autobot off guard, and he is in no position to resist when Trypticon rams him. Metroplex falls to the ground, collapsing under the impact. But he quickly recovers, giving Trypticon a swift kick to the lower body! Trypticon is undaunted though and fires his missile launchers at his foe. Metroplex groans in agony. Suddenly, Ratbat flies in, braving the menace of the battling giants.  
  
Ratbat:   
Lord Trypticon - you are in no condition to fight! We have prepared more energon for you!  
  
Trypticon growls and swats Ratbat like a bug. The bat hits the ground, shocked. He cries out in horror as Trypticon's massive claw-like foot slams down on him. Trypticon peers over to Metroplex, who struggles to stand.  
  
Trypticon:   
I'll be back for you, Autobot.  
  
The Decepticon leader converts his missiles into jet engines and takes off, leaving Metroplex barely standing and gazing after him, as Ratbat struggles for his life on the ground.  
  
Cut To: The jungle clearing temporarily serving as Decepticon headquarters. The Constructicons stand ready with a new stack of energon.  
  
Bonecrusher:   
This is insane! That paranoid idiot will destroy every one of us!  
  
Long Haul:  
He's right - Trypticon's crazy! He hates everything and everyone!  
  
Hook:  
Including himself - which is precisely why he's so dangerous.  
  
Scavenger:  
I say we just forget about it - use the Space Sword to get back to Cybertron!  
  
Scrapper:  
Good luck -Trypticon's got the space sword now!  
  
Mixmaster:   
Speaking of which - here he comes!  
  
Trypticon smashes down onto the ground, growling. His minions move away from the massive stack of energon. Trypticon bites in, pleased to receive fresh fuel. He finishes the entire stack in under one minute.  
  
Trypticon:   
More.  
  
Hook:   
But, but my lord - we took this energon from our reserves, to compensate for the poisoned batch... it'll take us days to get more...  
  
Trypticon:  
More!  
  
As if obeying his orders, all of the Decepticons suddenly transform and flee. Trypticon is a bit confused, seeing them head away.  
  
Trypticon:  
I did not dismiss all of you! I...oh.  
  
Without another word, Trypticon raises a missile launcher off his back and fires into the air behind him. We follow the missile as it strikes a shocked Metroplex, who comes crashing down onto the ground. Trypticon laughs, turning towards his foe.  
  
  
Trypticon:  
Fool. My sonar systems can detect a fleshling snoring - let alone a lumbering idiot like you.  
  
Metroplex:  
Enjoy it while you can - because I'm going to rip your radar system out through your stomach!  
  
Metroplex, now clearly mad, leaps for Trypticon, bowling him over. Trypticon breathes fire from his maw, following it up with a proton blast from his nose-cannon. Metroplex is burned and blasted in the face, forcing the Autobot back. Trypticon rises, roaring and firing.  
  
Trypticon: (smashing his legs into Metroplex, who cringes on the ground!)  
Incompetent fool! You couldn't end it, could you! You can't end it! I wish someone would end it!  
  
Metroplex:  
Ah!  
  
Trypticon: (insane from rage)  
My power is unmatched! My power is supreme! My power...  
  
Metroplex suddenly sweeps around and kicks Trypticon, tripping him. Then, the Autobot warrior rises, picking the titanic lizard up and lunging him across the jungle! Trypticon comes crashing down, as Metroplex approaches from the distance, both Anti-Matter guns ready to fire.  
  
Trypticon: (laughing and rising to his feet)  
Hah - such determination! I hate determination - it stems from hope, from faith - there is no hope! Only death!  
  
Trypticon fires missile after missile into Metroplex who staggers and finally falls to the ground, smoke pouring from open wounds! Trypticon continues to fire, rupturing Metroplex's armor, causing a huge fire to erupt inside the Autobot! Trypticon roars again, supreme. We pan out from the scene. Overlooking it, Soundwave stands on a cliff edge, with Laser Beak perched on his shoulder.  
  
Laser Beak: (visibly shaken by the sight)  
He's too powerful! We must escape! We can't defeat him!  
  
Soundwave:   
Though cowardly, your inference is sound, Laser Beak.  
  
But, before the two can move, Trypticon turns his horrific head in their direction. He almost faints a smile at siting them.  
  
Trypticon:  
Ah, the elusive Soundwave. Another one who aspires to power! You idiot!  
  
Before Soundwave can move, Trypticon has already fired to missiles at the cliff. It erupts, sending rubble into the air and burying Soundwave and Laser Beak! Trypticon roars as he spews flames across the entire area, setting the jungle aflame.   
  
Trypticon:  
Can no one defeat me?! Can no one...Ah!  
  
Suddenly, Trypticon is gripped by pain. He lurches over and transforms into his city mode, screeching the whole time.  
  
Trypticon:  
What... what is happening to me?  
  
The Constructicons drive up and transform. Hook removes a Walther P-38 pistol from subspace and it transforms into the mighty Megatron! Longhaul dumps his cargo bin. Ratbat and Octane fall limp, but conscious onto the ground.   
  
Trypticon:  
Megatron!?  
  
Octane:  
Uh...we...we're alive?  
  
Ratbat: (looking towards Megatron)  
Somehow I wonder whether that's a good thing?  
  
Megatron:  
Hear me usurpers and traitors! Did you really think any of you could vanquish Megatron!?  
  
Trypticon:   
How? You can't possibly be alive! I thrust you into Limbo!  
  
Megatron:   
Hah! That's what you think - the Constructicons set those coordinates on the space sword, and I assure you they were not for limbo!  
  
Trypticon:   
But...  
  
Megatron: Just as the Constructicons built a fail-safe system into you before you were even brought on line!  
  
Trypticon:   
NO!  
  
Scrapper:  
And the Constructicons serve Megatron - forever.  
  
Hook:  
Did you really think I'd fear you enough not to report your schemes to Megatron?  
  
Megatron: Which means, in the end, that I control you Trypticon...  
  
Megatron turns to Octane and Ratbat.  
  
Megatron:  
As for you two idiots - your preoccupation with your quest for power, rather than any worries over recovering me were quite telling of where your true loyalties lie!  
  
Octane:  
You gotta believe me, Megatron! I never wanted no power for myself! I would never try to stand up against Trypticon, let alone you! I...  
  
Megatron:  
You are a disgusting coward unworthy of the Decepticon ranks!... All of you are!  
  
Ratbat:   
We...we...  
  
Megatron:  
For months I have watched you bicker and fight each other for a power that was never yours for the taking!   
  
Octane: (whimpering)  
Don't destroy me Megatron...  
  
Megatron:  
You are on earth to collect energy for the Decepticon Empire - not to waste it fighting for command!  
  
Octane:  
I...we...  
  
Megatron: (sinister)  
I am Decepticon Leader... and no one else.  
  
  
Ratbat: (bowing his head)  
My apologies on behalf of us all, Lord Megatron.   
  
Megatron:  
Apologies are not enough. Your energy quota is being raised three fold. I expect results.  
  
Ratbat: (shocked)  
My...energy...quota?  
  
Megatron:  
You shall coordinate this operation with Trypticon. All of you will have to work together...or else!  
  
Ratbat:   
Of course Lord Megatron! We shall not fail!  
  
Much Later... Trypticon stands atop a plateau, overlooking the magnificent jungle. He sighs, surveying the panorama. He lies down, tired.  
  
Narrator: First, for a fraction of a second, there was awareness of the world. But before the calm of the thing could be seized, the awareness was inverted - he became aware of himself as that which gazed upon the world. And this 'self,' he knew without thinking, was essentially hatred. Hatred that immediately lashed out at the world - tearing through it with the darkness of sleep. Trypticon had closed his eyes.  
  
FIN.  



End file.
